


run like you're flying

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comforting Dean, Hurt Castiel, Jock Castiel, M/M, Punk Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: Dean is skipping class as usual for a smoke and finds Castiel, the perfect jock, also skipping.





	run like you're flying

He’s stretching his legs. His tan, lean, muscular legs. Looking angelic and sexy at the same time. Not that he has a crush on the boy who is alone on the track. Dean’s leaning against the bleachers, playing with the cigarette he was planning to light. He doesn’t know why Castiel, the popular, sweet, and a little shy jock was skipping his history class for the first time. Though, Dean’s skipping the same class for a drag. So, who’s the judge. Shrugging his shoulders, Dean brings the cig up to his lips, smirking as Castiel bends down as he unintentionally shows off that perfect ass. 

He remembers when they both were in second grade together. When the cute blue-eyed boy came up to him in his onesie with white wings portraying an angel with a brownie he wanted to share with him. Dean never had any friends and Castiel was the first one he had since his mom had died. No one wanted to talk to him, mostly because he’d keep glaring at everyone. Yet, Castiel see right through that. 

Dean throws the blunt of the cigarette onto the ground and grinds it into the dirt. Just as he’s about to leave, Castiel starts running. His legs moving against the track as if he wasn’t making any effort to sprint. The wind hits his face, flowing through his dark brown hair. Deciding it was too late to go to class, he climbs up onto the bleachers and winces when they creak against his boots. As he looks up at Castiel, he smiles as he finishes the first round. Dean knows how much he loves running. 

_“Come on, Dean!” Castiel whines, pulling him along to the sidewalk. “Run with me.”_

_“Why?” Dean scoffs, wiping the dirt off on his blue jeans. “You always want to do that.”_

_“It feels like flying.” He twirls around, his face supporting a wide smile. “It’s so much fun.”_

_“Flying is scary.” Dean sits down on the bench near the playground. “I don’t trust it.”_

_“Trust me.”_

Dean hears a yell from the track, Castiel is on the ground holding onto his foot as he rocks back and forth. Immediately, he gets up off the bleachers and runs towards him. The wind hits his face hard and the skin on his back burns from the tattoo he got yesterday. He ignores his own pain, knowing Castiel is the only person he’s worrying about. Once he approaches him, Dean falls onto his knees, moving Castiel’s hands away. He hears his name being said but ignores it as he cradles the hurt foot. Slowly taking off Castiel’s bright yellow running shoes, he looks for any swelling. 

“I thought I told you to be more careful when you run, Cas.” Dean mumbles, massaging his foot. He keeps his eyes on the socked foot, letting his fingers find the soft pulse on the side. 

“Didn’t know that you cared anymore.” Dean snaps his head up, looking into the familiar blue eyes. 

_“Dean, why are you being so unfair?” Castiel yells, pushing against his chest. “Just because you don’t want to do anything with your life you don’t have to hold me back too!”_

_“Oh, I’m being unfair?” Dean growls, grabbing on to Castiel’s wrists. “Or is it that you’re too embarrassed to hang out with me anymore? Too popular to hang out with the punk kid who has his lip pierced, tattoos all over his body, and glares at everyone who gets in his way? Well, you know what, fine. You can leave. I don’t fucking care anymore.”_

_“Dean.” Castiel whimpers, his eyes tearing up._

_“Go.” Dean lets go and turns around._

_“No.”_

_“Goddamn it, Cas.” He pinches the bridge of his nose, not wanting to fight with him anymore. “Like you said, I’m holding you back. So, leave.”_

_Deep in his heart, Dean hoped Castiel wouldn’t leave. That he’d wrap his arms around his waist and place a kiss against the nook of his neck. That he wouldn’t leave him. But the second he hears the slam of his bedroom door, he knows it’s over._

Last time Dean looked into his eyes, tears had brimmed them. He swallows the lump forming in the back of this throat. He keeps his fingers on Castiel’s pulse to ground himself. He still looks just as beautiful as he did a year ago. Just as beautiful when he kissed those pale pink lips. Just as beautiful when he laid his lithe but muscular body on his bed, exploring him as if that was the only thing he was brought to this world to do. 

“I never stopped caring.” Dean whispers, dropping his eyes down to Castiel’s ankle, inspecting it once again. 

“Then why did you say—” 

“Why’d you leave?” 

“You told me to, Dean.” Castiel brings his hand up to his cheek, wiping is hard with the heel of his palm. Dean grabs his wrist, just like that night. He stares at Castiel’s tearful eyes yet again. The first time he saw bullies in junior high abuse Castiel, Dean had sworn to never ever let anyone hurt him. He never thought he would be the one who would hurt him over and over again. 

“I know.” Dean says, his voice cracking. He lets go of Castiel’s wrist and tenderly wipes the tears on his cheeks. “I still needed you. I still need you.” 

“I love you too, Dean.” Castiel murmurs, sobbing. Dean’s heartstrings are pulled tightly and he moves Castiel’s foot slowly to wrap his hands around his waist, pulling him into a hug. 

“I love you too.” Dean whipsers into Castiel’s shoulder. “I miss you.” 

“I thought you hated chick-flick moments.” Castiel hiccups, keeping his grip tight on the back of Dean’s leather jacket. Dean holds back a hiss as he feels his hands on his new tattoo. Instead he laughs and shakes his head. 

“It’s been a horribly lonely year without you.” Dean sighs, “I don’t care how many chick-flick moments we have from now.” 

They finally let go of each other, Dean’s attention back on Castiel’s ankle. “You have that run next week, don’t you?” 

Castiel gives him a somber smile, “I won’t be able to do that now, can I?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault, Dean.” Castiel traces over the black lines on the edge of Dean’s neck. “It’s not that important.” 

Dean shakes his head. He knows exactly how important that run was for Castiel. Immediately, he sweeps Castiel up with his hands underneath his knees and under his shoulder. Once he hears the surprised gasp and tight grip around his neck. 

“Dean, what are you doing.” Castiel squeals, as he’s taken back to the building. 

“I’m taking you to the nurse’s.” Dean smiles. “Maybe you only twisted it and you’ll be able run next week.” 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/)


End file.
